1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective coverings and, more specifically, to a guard or protective covering for the heel of a shoe comprising a sheet of flexible protective material having an opening and attachment means. Comprising the main body of the present invention is a triangular or trapezoidal main body composed of stretchable material that has been elasticized in specific regions having a two ply construction with a widened opening presenting a sheath like opening for receiving the shoe's heel, wherein the upper portion of the sheath presents a tongue and attachment tabs for mounting and securing the device to the heel of a shoe. Attachment of the present invention to a heel is maintained by the tongue and attachment tabs forming a frictional bond created between the instep of the shoe and the wearer's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for protecting a shoe's heel. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,679 issued to Sawyer on Aug. 25, 1931.
Another patent was issued to Destro on Oct. 20, 1931 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,828,246. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,955,159 was issued to Winget on Apr. 17, 1934 and still yet another was issued on May 8, 1951 to Johnson as U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,096.
Another patent was issued to Zacks on Jun. 20, 1961 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,930. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,430 was issued to Novick on Nov. 16, 1965. Another was issued to Wright on Oct. 5, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,641 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 12, 1988 to Sanders as U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,097.
Another patent was issued to Mauck on Oct. 25, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,694. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,007 was issued to Expose on Jul. 7, 1998. Another was issued to Windsor on Nov. 2, 1983 as British Patent No. GB2118427 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 29, 1984 to Lucoschat as German Patent No. DE3235327. Another was issued to Ismet on Oct. 25, 1989 as British Patent No. GB22117177.